Morzsás szarvú szapirtyó
by NevemTeve
Summary: Luna és Neville románc, vagy inkább antirománc


**Morzsás szarvú szapirtyó**

_Drága Apa!  
Fontos hírem van, ami nem csak téged fog érdekelni, de minden olvasónkat is, különösen a Little Nortonban lakó Doris Purkisst. Biztos kitaláltad már, mire gondolok, hiszen a múltkor megírtam, hogy a tavaly elhunyt Sirius Black házába járunk át varázslatokat gyakorolni – szerencsére még Sirius apja, Orion Black feltérképezhetetlenné tette a házat, így a minisztérium sem vehet minket észre –, így naponta találkozom Walburga Black portréjával._

Most mintha ajtócsukódás hangja hallatszott volna, de amikor Luna felnézett, nem látott senkit.

_Szegény asszony, úgy érzem, nem boldog festményként: a kedélye olyan szeszélyesen ingadozik, hogy néha teljesen megfeledkezik még az udvariasságról is, még arra sincs tekintettel, hogy most Harry Potter a ház ura, mi pedig az ő vendégei vagyunk._

Neville kétségbeesetten rogyott az ágyra. Hogy juthatott eszébe kopogás nélkül benyitni a fürdőszobába?! Vagy legalább rögtön kijött volna, amikor meglátta, hogy... Illetve, ha jobban belegondol, lehet, hogy kopogtatott... Csak persze Luna nem hallotta, mert... hát, nyilván azért, mert gondolatban épp valahol egész máshol járt... Fel sem nézett, amikor Neville benyitott... Lehet, hogy az egész incidens elkerülte a figyelmét? Lehet, hogy egyszerűen hallgatnia kellene az egészről, úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna?

_Azért sikerült valamelyest összebarátkozom vele – nem kellett hozzá más, csak egy kis türelem és kedvesség –, és végül hajlandó volt Siriusról is beszélni velem, bár egyébként még mindig nem bocsátott meg neki. Mivel úgy láttam, beszédes kedvében van, végül azt is meg mertem kérdezni tőle, milyen volt Sirius _énekhangja._ Meglepődött, igen, hiszen nem értette, hogy miért olyan fontos ez, de az biztos, hogy őszintén válaszolt: Sirius egyáltalán nem tudott énekelni, Walburga szerint a hangja a varjúkárogáshoz hasonlított._

Nem, jött rá rögtön, erre nem lenne képes. Maga az a tény, hogy Luna sohasem hazudik – valószínűleg azért, mert nem is képes rá –, lehetetlenné teszi, hogy ő hazudjon neki... illetve elhallgasson valami fontosat... legalábbis nem _ezt..._

_Ez a tanúvallomás bebizonyítja, hogy Doris Purkiss tévedett: Sirius nem lehetett azonos Bob Roshtával, a Bezsongott Koboldok énekesével. Persze nem szeretném, ha Doris csalódottnak érezné magát, ezért, ha megírod a _Hírverőben,_ kérlek, ne felejtsd el hangsúlyozni, hogy az ő vitathatatlan érdeme, hogy az első volt, aki a nyilvánosság előtt ki merte jelenteni, hogy Sirius Blacket ártatlanul vádolták súlyos bűnökkel, és zárták az Azkabanba!_

De vajon hogyan lehetne ezt elmondani? "Képzeld, az előbb véletlenül benyitottam a fürdőbe, és megláttam, milyen különleges tetoválásod van – illetve nem tetoválás, hiszen azt a varázsvilág nem is ismeri, hanem olyan varázsfestmény, amit nem vászonra, hanem az emberi testre festenek –: olyan, mint egy kafferbivaly, aminek a szarvait eruptmentagyarakkal helyettesítették." Hát nem, ez így biztos nem működne...

_Sajnálattal hallottam Scrimgeour miniszter haláláról – ha egy vámpír esetében helyénvaló ez a szó –, úgy tudom, a halálfalók arra akarták rávenni, hogy áruljon el mindent, amit Harry Potterről tud, de ő, a hírek szerint, nem tört meg._

Nem lehetne valahogy a mugli szállodásokat hibáztatni a szerencsétlen balesetért, kérdezte Neville önmagát. A varázsvilágban – amely szinte büszke arra, hogy csak nyolcvan-száz éves lemaradással követi a mugli szokásokat – nem szokhatott hozzá, hogy egy mindössze kétszemélyes szállodai szobához saját fürdő tartozzon, amit persze mindketten használnak... A Roxfortban pedig végképp nem; ahol külön fürdőszoba van a fiúknak és a lányoknak, ott nem fordulhat elő ilyen baleset...

_Bárhogy is, Harry azt mondja, nem kaphat segítséget a minisztériumtól, de ami rosszabb, a Főnix Rendjétől sem, hacsak nem árulja el nekik mindazt, amiről Dumbledore szerint hallgatnia kell. Vajon Dumbledore előre tudta, hogy így lesz? Sok furcsa hóbortja és különcsége volt, ha nem is annyi, mint amennyit eljátszott... Azért nem mindenki hagyta magára Harryt, mi nyolcan a DS volt tagjai közül megpróbálunk segíteni... ha Harry nem is árulhatja el, hogy _miért_ kell megtalálnunk a Roxfort alapítóinak ereklyéit, a keresésben részt vehetünk._

Kivéve azt az esetet, jutott hirtelen az eszébe, amikor egyszer Hisztis Myrtle kísértete lebegett át a falon, épp amikor ő a zuhany alatt állt. Míg Neville kétségbeesetten kapkodott törölköző után, Myrtle csak annyit mondott könnyedén, hogy épp erre járt, és reméli, nem zavarja semmiben... Ahogy felidézte, mennyire sértettnek és megalázottnak érezte magát akkor, úgy érezte most önmagát is egyre rosszabbnak, és egyre reménytelenebbnek, hogy Luna valaha is megbocsásson neki.

_Nem volt vita arról, hogy Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéjének a megtalálása az én feladatom lesz – illetve, ha volt is vita, azon a tényen nem változtathatott, hogy én vagyok a társaságban az egyetlen hollóhátas. Persze volt, aki emlékeztetett (Hermione Granger, csak a pontosság kedvéért), hogy nem vagyok éppen jártas a rontásokban és ellenátkokban, sőt még hoppanálni sem tanultam... Ez persze igaz, de aligha számít: egyáltalán nem lenne jó, ha a Grimmauld-téri házon kívül bármit is varázsolnék, a végszükség esetét kivéve; addig biztos nem, amíg a minisztérium Nyomjelfelügyeleti Osztályát Tudjukki Nagyúr emberei irányítják._

Talán eleve nem kellett volna beleegyezzen, hogy ketten költözzenek ebbe a szobába, kérdezte önmagát tanácstalanul. Illetve nem beleegyezett, hanem maga jelentkezett... Akkor még nem látott ebben semmi rosszat, hiszen éppen az a terv, hogy ő lesz Luna segítőtársa, amíg felkutatják Hollóháti Hedvig elveszett diadémját...

Persze Dumbledore ötlete volt ez is: a négy ház egy-egy tagja keresse meg a ház alapítójának relikviáját, és ha sikerrel járnak, akkor... Nos, Neville nem tudta, mi lesz akkor, de egyelőre nem is akart még erre gondolni, azt azért sejtette, hogy ez is csak egy apró lépés egy hosszú úton.

_Igaz, nem ez volt az egyetlen kínos kérdés; itt volt még például az az ügyetlen pillanat, amikor Harry beismerte, hogy ő közöttünk a Mardekár képviselője – vagy legalábbis az egyetlen, akinek lett volna lehetősége abba a házba kerülni._

Eddig jól is ment minden... Neville önmagát is meglepte azzal, hogy igenis _képes_ volt aktívan részt venni a munkában, még ha egyelőre nem is jutottak túl a könyvtári kutatáson... Nem tudta, mikor kerül sor a valódi kutatóútra, de nem is bánta. Ha Dumbledore tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy Hollóháti Hedvig ereklyéjét _hollóhátas-módon_ kell felkutatni, akkor a legjobb hagyni, hogy a Luna úgy vezesse a munkát, ahogy jónak látja... Talán most még nem világos, miért kell megismerniük Hollóháti Hedvig életének és munkásságának _minden_ apró részletét, de ez már nem az ő dolga...

_Akárhogy is, nem kell aggódnod, azért nem egyedül kell csinálnom mindent: Neville Longbottom segít majd. Szerencse, hogy Neville nem úgy gondolkodik, mint egyesek – név szerint Ronald Weasley –, akik szerint a természet rendjével ellenkezik, hogy egy lány legyen a vezető... Persze ezt a véleményét csak akkor hangoztatja, amikor Hermione nincs a közelben..._

Eddig legalábbis így volt, emlékezette magát.. És mi lesz most? Teljes szakítás? Vagy, ami talán még rosszabb, tovább megy minden, csak az eddigi barátságot valamiféle kimért, távolságtartó udvariasság váltja fel?

* * *

Az önemésztő tépelődésből végül Luna érkezése szabadította ki.  
– Nos, hogy tetszem neked? – kérdezte, és könnyedén körbefordult, hogy Neville megcsodálhassa.

Vagy úgy, jött rá Neville pár pillanatnyi dermedt rémület után, hogy Luna _új ruhája,_ az hogy tetszik. Akkor ez még nem egy célzás arra, ami az előbb történt.

Nem látszott éppen mindennapos mugliöltözetnek, de vitathatatlanul illett Lunához: a vajsörösdugó-nyaklánc, és a retek formájú fülbevaló teljesen természetesen hatott mellette. A könnyű fehér anyagból készült hosszú szoknya, és a virágmotívumokkal díszített blúz először valamilyen népviseletre emlékeztette Neville-t, azután eszébe villant a sokszor látott kép a mugliismeret-tankönyv címlapjáról.  
– _Virággyermek_ a hatvanas évekből? – kérdezett rá.

– Tudtam, hogy tetszeni fog neked! – ragyogott Luna. – Hermione szerint ugyan nem tipikus viselet a mai muglik között, de hát úgysem tudnánk elhitetni, hogy _tipikus_ muglik vagyunk, nem?

Ez igaz, jött rá Neville, bármilyen furcsán is hangzik, ha különcöknek nézik őket, az még mindig sokkal jobb, mintha a valóságot sejtenék... Ha például nem emlékezne hirtelen, hogy hány shilling egy font, jobb ha az hiszik, "füvet" szívott, mint azt, hogy nem ismeri a muglipénzt.

Persze a lányok róla sem feledkeztek meg: a ruhában, amit vettek neki, és amit rögtön fel is kellett próbálnia, ő maga is tökéletes hippinek látszott... Egy hirtelen ötletnek engedve vállig növesztette a haját _(Capillcrevo!),_ és jó alaposan összekócolta.

Nyilván rémesen nézek ki, gondolta, de ahogy a tükörbe nézett, kifejezetten tetszett neki a hippi-Neville  
– Talán mindig ezt kellene viselnem – mondta elégedetten –, ebben úgy érzem magam, mint aki...

– Vad és veszélyes? – találgatott Luna.

– Nem, a hippik nem vadak és veszélyesek – tiltakozott élénken –, ellenkezőleg, ők azok, akiknek a jelszava _'szeretkezz, ne háborúzz!'_

Miért kellett éppen most éppen ezt mondanom, kérdezte önmagát kétségbeesetten. Mintha a titkának önálló akarata lenne, mintha mindenáron ki akarna törni belőle, mit sem törődve a következményekkel...

– Mi történt veled, hogy ennyire elkedvetlenedtél? – riasztotta fel Luna kérdése. – Csak akkor szoktál ennyire elkomorodni, amikor Piton professzorra gondolsz...

– Piton? – hökkent meg Neville. Hogy kerül ide Piton? Lehet, ismerte el magában, hogy _eddig_ Piton volt a legnagyobb gondja, de most...  
– Nem, ami azt illeti, most már úgy érzem, hogy van sokkal nagyobb gondom is nála... Ha jobban belegondolok, most úgy érzem, egészen mostanáig tévedtem vele kapcsolatban...

– Amikor azt gondoltad, hogy utál téged, és szándékosan igyekszik megakadályozni, hogy bármit is megtanulj a bájitalokról?

– Nem, azt most is úgy gondolom: semmi, amit azóta megtudtunk, nem utal arra, hogy ne így lenne. Nem, abban tévedtem, hogy azt hittem, Piton a legfontosabb ember az életemben... Elmeséltem neked azt az esetet a mumussal, ugye? – Szerencsére Luna igent intett, így nem kellett újra felidéznie ezt a kínos emléket.

– Neville, van valami, amit tudnod kell Pitonról: _Ő nem jó ember._

Bármilyen jelentőségteljesen mondta is ezt, Neville nem értette, mi ebben az újdonság. – Ne sértődj meg, de ezt már akkor felfogtam, amikor Harry elmondta, hogy ő ölte meg Dumbledore-t – felelte értetlenül.

– Nem, várjál; azt még esetleg meg lehet magyarázni, hogy valami bonyolult terv volt, hogy Dumbledore tudatosan feláldozta magát... ki tudja miért, talán azért, hogy valami későbbi cél érdekében megerősítse Piton pozícióját a halálfalók között...

– Nem – folyatatta a magyarázatot –, én arra gondolok, hogy Piton, még ha átállt is a jó oldalra, egyszerűen _nem jó ember..._ A jelleme, a gondolkodásmódja, a családi háttere, mind a sötét oldalhoz köti... Átállt, de nem szívből és meggyőződésből, csak valamilyen kényszer miatt... Ő nem az a fajta, akit az átélt szenvedések megnemesítenek; nem, ő úgy érzi, joga van ugyanannyi – vagy több! – szenvedést okozni, mint amennyit neki okoztak mások...

– De nem azokon állt bosszút, akik megbántották, hanem... – Neville valamiért szégyellte kimondani, hogy _rajtam,_ inkább csak annyit mondott: – a diákjain...

– Igaz, én voltam élete legrosszabb tanítványa – ő maga mondta, számtalanszor! –, és ez nyilván halálosan felmérgesítette... de azért szeretném tudni, hogy vajon nem volt-e valami _más_ oka is, hogy minden lehetséges alkalommal megszégyenítsen...

– Emlékszel arra, amit Harry mondott: őt azért gyűlölte, mert önmagát vádolta – nem teljesen alaptanul – James és Lily Potter halála miatt... – Nem tudta pontosan, hogyan folytathatná a mondatot, de szerencsére Luna így is értette: ki másra haragudott volna Piton, mint arra, aki a puszta jelenlétével is folyamatosan emlékeztette a bűntudatára?!

– Gondolod, hogy a te esetedben is a szüleid miatt volt...?

– Nem tudok róla, hogy ismerték volna egymást – vont vállat Neville –, de az igaz, hogy ők aurorok voltak, Piton meg Tudodki szolgálatába állt... Nem fogom megtudni az igazságot... – nem tudta rászánni magát, hogy azt mondja, _soha,_ inkább így fejezte be: – amíg nem fejlesztik az _Elmegyógyító Varázsitalnak_ azt a változatát, amelyik segít a szüleimen... Csakhogy, ahogy a gyógyítók elmondták, ez egy felkészült mesternek is évekig tartana, és még ha segítene is rajtuk, valószínű, hogy _egyedi változat_ lenne, vagyis olyan, ami senki máson nem segítene... Ugyan miért pazarolna egy bájitalmester éveket egy olyan kutatásra, ami, ha sikerrel jár is, nem fizetődik ki sem erkölcsileg, sem anyagilag...?!

– Te magad is megpróbálhatnád – vetette fel Luna.

– Gondoltam már rá – vallotta be Neville. Valamiért Luna előtt még ezt a képtelen tervet sem szégyellte, legalábbis nem annyira, hogy tagadni próbálja...  
– Persze nevetségesen hangzik, hogy éppen én próbáljam meg... Először is újra kellene kezdenem a tanulást az alapoktól kezdve, és ha kiderülne, hogy mégsem vagyok teljesen reménytelen, akkor talán tényleg lenne értelme... – bizonytalanul vállat vont, mintegy védekezve a várható kérdések és kétségek ellen.

– Én szívesen segítenék – mondta Luna könnyedén. – Elég jó voltam bájitaltanból.

– Az nagyszerű lenne – vágta rá Neville, de ahogy jobban belegondolt, kétségei támadtak: – de hát ez éveken át tartana, és... neked megvan a saját életed... segítened kell apádnak a _Hírverő-_ben.

– Igen, úgy tervezem, hogy segítek Apának a lappal – de egyébként úgy érzem, ideje elköltöznöm otthonról: nem szeretném ha Apa végleg egyedül maradna...

– Nem szeretnéd, ha apád egyedül maradna – ismételte Neville lassan, hátha rájön, mit értett rosszul –, ezért _elköltözöl_ otthonról...

– Hát persze – magyarázta Luna. – Mikor hét évvel ezelőtt Anya meghalt, Apa elhatározta, hogy sosem nősül meg újra... Minden idejét a _Hírverőre_ fordította: elhatározta, hogy egyedül viszi tovább a lapot, egymaga végez el mindent, amit korábban ő és Anyu együtt csináltak.

– _Akkor_ azt gondoltam, hogy ez nagyon nemes dolog tőle, bizonyítja, hogy mennyire szerette Anyát... De _most_ azt hiszem, hogy épp itt van az ideje, hogy újraházasodjon; sőt, azt hiszem, már ő is egyre többet gondol rá, csak éppen _énmiattam_ érzi úgy, hogy nem teheti: arra gondol, hátha én haragudnék rá, vagy kényelmetlenül érezném magam...

– De ha megmondanád neki, hogy egyáltalán nem bánod?... Hogy te is azt szeretnéd?

– Sokszor mondtam már... de hát lehet, hogy akkor is ezt mondanám, ha igenis bánnám... legalábbis Apa így gondolja... Az emberek néha merő jószándékból mást mondanak, mint amit gondolnak... vagy nem beszélnek fontos dolgokról, amikről pedig kellene beszélni, csak hogy meg ne bántsanak valakit...

Neville tudta, hogy ez aligha lehetett egy célzás arra, ami az előbb történt, de mégis érezte, hogy ez pont olyan dolog, amiről beszélniük kell; a titkolózás szinte fojtogatta, azt remélte, ha kimondja, mégiscsak megkönnyebbül.  
– Luna, én az előbb... – kezdte mindenféle bevezető nélkül –, véletlenül benyitottam a fürdőszobába, amikor te éppen... fürödtél... _meztelenül!..._ – Ez ugyan úgy hangzott, mintha szemrehányást tenne, amiért Luna nem felöltözve zuhanyozik, de legalább világosan kifejezte, hogy mi is az, ami ennyire kizökkentette a lelki egyensúlyából.

Ha bárki másról lett volna szó, még talán tudta volna, mire számítson, de Luna... Luna más... Luna egyszeri és megismételhetetlen... Nem mintha különbözni _akarna_ másoktól, nem... Ő egyszerűen csak _önmaga_ – és túl őszinte, túl természetes ahhoz, hogy 'normálisnak' akarjon látszani.

– Akkor megértem, hogy miért vagy ilyen feszült – felelte Luna elgondolkodva. – Természetesen őrült testi vágy vett rajtad erőd, és feltetted magadban, hogy te leszel a férfi, aki elsőnek megkaphat engem... Vagy legalábbis kedves lenne, ha ezt mondanád...

– Hát _lehet,_ hogy így volt – ismerte el Neville, mihelyt sikerült valamennyire magához térnie –, de főleg szégyelltem magam: először is, amiért kopogás nélkül benyitottam a fürdőbe, azután azért, mert nem jöttem ki rögtön...

– Sajnálom, Neville, de ez így nincs rendjén... – kezdte volna Luna, de a fiú rögtön félbeszakította.

– Tudom mire gondolsz, hiszen most mondtam, mennyire szégyellem magam!

– Épp erről beszélek: nincs rendjén, hogy szégyenkezz, amikor nem tettél semmi rosszat... Ez olyasmi, ami néha egyszerűen csak _megtörténik,_ anélkül, hogy bárki is tehetne róla. Tudom, hogy mindig be kellene zárnom az ajtót, de sokszor elfeledkezem róla – ismerte be minden szégyenkezés nélkül –, most éppen egy levelet fogalmaztam Apának... Persze nem küldhetem el neki a titoktartás miatt – tette hozzá sóhajtva –, de majd ha túl leszünk mindenen, odaadom neki az összeset, amit írtam... Szóval, ha akarod, akkor _én_ vagyok a hibás...

Nem! Luna az _áldozata_ az eseményeknek, semmiképp sem az _okozója!_  
– Dehogy, hiszen véletlen volt – tiltakozott Neville hevesen –, ami nincs rendjén, az az, hogy én... – Nem volt biztos benne, hogy ki tudja-e mondani, hát becsukta a szemét, és minden lelkierejét összeszedve kibökte: –  az, ahogy én bámultam a meztelen tested...

Még mindig nem merte kinyitni a szemét; biztos volt benne, hogy nem tudná elviselni, ha Luna szemébe nézne, és látná, mennyire megbántotta... nem csak maga az, amit _tett,_ de még hozzá az a tapintatlan _mód,_ ahogy most kimondta...

– Neville, azt hiszem, komolyan kell beszélnünk valami fontos dologról – szólalt meg végül Luna.

– Ó, tudom, mit akarsz mondani – vágott közbe Neville reménytelenül –: hogy ezek után nem maradhatunk egy szobában; hogy vissza kell költöznöm a fiúkhoz, hogy ne is legyen több alkalmam ilyesmire...

– Nem, nem kell... hacsak _te_ nem akarsz... – lepte meg Luna válasza.

Neville hevesen rázta a fejét. Nem mintha valami baja lett volna a fiúkkal, de mégis, úgy érezte, hogy az elmúlt hat iskolaév épp elég volt velük... Valahogy túl sok van belőlük, és túl hangosak, és ami a legrosszabb, páran közülük (anélkül persze, hogy meg akarná sérteni Seamust és Ront) néha teljesen elhanyagolják a személyes higiéniát is... Az éjszakai alvás pedig, Dean jóvoltából, csak akkor kezdődhet, amikor a tévében az utolsó focimeccs is véget ért, ha éjfél után, hát éjfél után... Nem, Neville nem vágyott vissza közéjük.

– ... én arra gondoltam, hogy a szexről kell beszélnünk – fejezte be a mondatot Luna.

– _Miről?!_ – Neville titokban azt remélte, hogy csak rosszul hallott valamit. – Arra gondolsz, hogy... a "Virágok meg a méhecskék"-re, ahogy a nagymamám mondta...? – Hirtelen elhallgatott, és ha lehetséges, még jobban elpirult. Miért kellett éppen ezt és éppen így mondania?! Pont, mintha szándékosan akarna bolondot csinálni magából... Ha valaki más lenne az, nem Luna, akkor valószínűleg élete végéig ezzel csúfolná.

– Nem, most nem a virágokra és a méhekre gondolok, hanem az emberekre... Ha a nagymamád mindent elmondott neked, amit tudnod kell a szeretkezésről... és a nemiségről általában...

– _Többet_ is mondott, mint amit tudni akartam... Soha életemben sem éreztem magam annyira zavarban, időnként azt kívántam, bár meghalnék ott rögtön... Nem csodálom, hogy apám nem nősült meg harmincéves koráig, ha neki is ezt kellett végighallgatnia...

– ... akkor azt is tudnod kell, hogy mennyire természetes, hogy egy tizenhét éves fiú – vagyis te! – _érdeklődjön_ a lányok iránt... nem csak romantikusan, hanem _testileg_ is...

Neville csak remélni merte, hogy ez azt jelenti, amit ő szeretne, hogy jelentsen... Valószínűtlen persze, de rá kell kérdeznie...  
– Ez azt jelenti, hogy _nem_ haragszol rám, hogy nem akarod, hogy kiköltözzek, és...

– Sosem mondtam, hogy haragudnék vagy nem akarnék egy szobában maradni veled... Bár – tette hozzá egy kis szünet után –, azt hiszem, jobb lesz, hogy ha legközelebb ruha nélkül akarsz látni, előbb megkérdezed, hogy alkalmas-e nekem...

– Én _nem_ akarlak ruha nélkül látni... – kezdte Neville felháborodottan, de kénytelen félbeszakítani magát... Egy órával ezelőtt még őszintén mondhatta volna ezt, de azóta... azóta minden megváltozott... most legfeljebb azt mondhatná:  
– Ha még egyszer meztelenül látnálak, valószínűleg nem érném be azzal, hogy csak _bámuljalak..._

– Igen, de te a barátom vagy! – mondta helyette. – A legjobb barátom... illetve, ha pontosan akarok fogalmazni, az egyetlen igazi barátom...

– Nem kellett volna, ezt mondanom, igaz? – szakította félbe magát.  
– Jobb szeretném, ha nem mondanád el senkiknek... Nem mintha félnék, hogy megharagszanak: tudom, hogy nem haragudnának... Nem, amitől félek, az az, hogy még inkább... _kényelmetlenül_ éreznék magukat miattam... Azt hiszem, ez valamiféle átmenet a sajnálkozás és a bosszankodás között...

– Nagyon szánalmasan hangzik, amit mondok? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
– Tudom, hogy úgy tűnik, mintha őket hibáztatnám... az tényleg szánalmas lenne... _Nekem_ kellene megváltoznom ahhoz, hogy...

– Én nem sajnállak, Neville – mondta tárgyilagosan Luna –, és nem érzem magam kényelmetlenül veled. És főleg nem szeretném, ha hirtelen megváltoznál – tette még hozzá –, még akkor sem, ha egy második Albus Dumbledore lennél is hirtelen – Neville megborzongott –, a világ nem áll készen egy újabb Albus Dumbledore megjelenésére... és én sem állok készen arra, hogy _elveszítsem_ Neville Longbottomot.

Valószínűleg te vagy az egyetlen, aki így gondolja, mondta volna Neville, de inkább másképp fogalmazott:  
– Örülök, hogy így gondolod, de _én_ sem szeretnélek elveszíteni _téged,_ csak azért, mert úgy gondolok rád... mert úgy néztem rád, mintha...

– Mintha én egy _lány_ lennék? – segített Luna.

– Igen! – vágta rá Neville, de persze a következő pillanatban már megbánta. Most épp olyan ostoba volt, mint Ron pár éve... _Hermione, te lány vagy!_ Akkor nem értette, hogy mondhat valaki ekkora butaságot – hát most maga is megtapasztalhatta.  
– Akarom mondani, tudtam, hogy lány vagy – próbálta elmagyarázni –, csak nem voltam tudatában. – Maga is érezte, hogy ez milyen bután hangzik, de azért folytatta.  
– Vagyis egyszerűen nem gondoltam rá... Ha gondoltam volna, akkor biztos óvatosabb lettem volna, és nem hozlak ilyen kínos helyzetbe... – Valami nem stimmelt ezzel, egy pillanatig maga sem tudta, hogy mi, azután hirtelen rájött.  
– Vagyis nem hoztam volna _saját magamat_ ilyen kínos helyzetbe.

– Neville, azt szeretném, ha te sem éreznéd magad kínos helyzetben – vigasztalta Luna –, nem tettél semmi rosszat, és abban sincs semmi rossz, amit érzel... És ne félj, ezzel nem rontod el a barátságunkat, kivéve – magyarázta türelmesen –, ha úgy gondolod, hogy az a vágy, amit érzel, megengedhető egy közömbös idegen, vagy futó ismerős iránt, de egy közeli barát iránt nem.

– Nem tudom! – ismerte el Neville. Erre a kérdésre végképp nem volt felkészülve.  
– De hát mindez csak elmélet, nem? – tört ki hevesen.  
– _Te_ sosem gondolnál úgy rám, mintha szeretnél velem... egy ágyban aludni... – Sajnálta, hogy nem képes egyértelműbben fogalmazni, de a belénevelt szemérem nem engedte.

– Minden éjjel egy ágyban alszunk – emlékeztette a lány –, és én egyáltalán nem érzem magam kényelmetlenül. Ami azt illeti – folytatta elgondolkozva– , _szeretem_ hallgatni a horkolásodat, és szeretem érezni az illatodat... Kamilla, igaz?

– Igen, kamillaszappan... Gyerekes, ugye? – kérdezte Neville csüggedten, hiszen világosan értette, hogy Luna gúnyolódik vele.

– Nem, inkább _Neville-es_ – felelte Luna egyszerűen. – Már nem is emlékeztem, milyen jó érzés magam mellett érezni valakit, akit szeretek...

Neville tudta, hogy ez nem szerelmi vallomás, hanem valami más, valami _fontosabb:_ a barátság, a bizalom és az összetartozás érzése – hiszen ő maga is pontosan ezt érezte, csak nem volt bátorsága kimondani –, és most, könnyen lehet, hogy ennek örökre vége.

– Az előbb igazából nem ezt akartad megkérdezni, ugye, hanem azt, hogy én is szeretnék-e lefeküdni veled...? – tért vissza Luna az előbbi kérdésre.

– _Nem!_ Én csak azt kérdeztem, hogy egyáltalán _gondoltál-e_ valaha is úgy rám, mintha lehetséges lenne, hogy mi ketten...

– Hát persze, hogy gondoltam... – Luna enyhén csodálkozni látszott, mintha azt kérdezné: de hisz ez természetes, nem?  
– Remélem, nem botránkoztat meg a gondolat, hogy én is fantáziálhatok a szexről – tette még hozzá, talán csak azért, hogy Neville még jobban elpiruljon –, kivéve, ha úgy gondolod, hogy ez lehetőség csak a fiúknak van fenntartva...

– Azért az nem egészen ugyanaz – tiltakozott Neville, bár nem tudta volna pontosan megmondani, hogy _mi_ nem ugyanaz, és _miért._

– Nem ugyanaz – helyeselt Luna –, ahogy én látom, a fiúk és a lányok nem ugyanúgy gondolnak a szexre. Ha például én nem akarnék _mást,_ csak lefeküdni egy fiúval, ahhoz bármikor találnék jelentkezőt.

– Az biztos – vágta rá Neville, olyan indulattal, ami őt magát is meglepte. – Ha hallanád, hogy Seamus, Ron és Dean hogyan beszélnek a szeretkezésről! Mintha valami könnyű kis szórakozásról lenne szó, amivel remekül el lehet tölteni néhány órát; azután, amikor túl vagyunk rajta, akár el is felejthetjük egymást!

– És gondolod, hogy amiről beszélnek az _valóság?_ – lepte meg Luna kérdése.

Neville zavarba esett. Valóban, ismerte el, szinte biztos, hogy a fiúknak csak a szája jár...  
– Hát... azt hiszem, nem – mondta ki végül hangosan –, ez inkább csak az, amit _szeretnének;_ ahogy elképzelik, hogy egy ideális világban hogyan történnének a dolgok... Én nem akarom, hogy ez ilyen egyszerű legyen...

– Nem _kell_ ilyen egyszerű legyen... – igyekezett Luna megnyugtatni.  
– Ami engem illet, én mindig úgy gondoltam, hogy butaság lenne beengedni egy fiút a _testembe_ – ne pirulj el, ebben nincs semmi szégyellnivaló! –, akit nem akarok beengedni az _életembe;_ vagy, ami még rosszabb, aki _nem is akar_ része lenni az életemnek.

– Én akarok – vágta rá Neville, és ismét elpirult –, én része akarok lenni az életednek!

– Én is szeretnék része lenni a te életednek – felelte Luna egyszerűen –, hiszen éppen erről beszélgetünk...

– Igen – habozott Neville –, de én...

– Igen, de téged még mindig aggaszt valami, csak talán szégyelled kimondani... – értette meg Luna. – Esetleg azt szeretnéd megkérdezni – végül is, nem mondtam ki határozottan –, hogy én még _érintetlen hajadon_ vagyok-e?

– _Nem!_ – Legalábbis eddig nem... Volt valami bántóan igazságtalan abban, hogy Luna ennyire könnyedén beszél mindarról, amire ő még gondolni is szégyell... És ráadásul – ki tudja, miért –, a lelkiismerete nem engedi, hogy hazudjon neki. Bárki más esetén nem lenne gondja ezzel, ezt határozottan érezte...  
– Nem tudnám megmondani, hogy miért, de jobban szeretném, ha az lennél – bökte ki végül.

– Akkor jó – bólintott Luna. – Én is szeretném ugyanezt tudni rólad – Neville gyengén bólintott, bár nem értette, hogyan lehetne ez kétséges –, és meg is mondhatom, hogy miért.

– Arra gondolok, hogy amikor majd először szeretkezünk – Neville enyhe szédülést érzett: Kimaradt volna valamiből? Szóval nem "ha esetleg", hanem "amikor majd"...? –, akkor nem szeretném, hogy ha nem sikerülne elsőre tökéletesen, akkor te azt mondanád – vagy akár csak gondolnád! –, hogy, mondjuk, Ginny Weasleyvel jobb volt...

– Én sosem voltam _úgy_ Ginnyvel – vagy bárkivel! – tiltakozott Neville hevesen. – És nem foglak _téged hibáztatni,_ ha... ha valami nem sikerül tökéletesen! – Ez a sértő feltevés elfeledtette vele, hogy egy pillanattal ezelőtt még mindez csak egy valószínűtlen lehetőség volt.  
– Azt hittem, hogy bízol bennem...

– Hát persze, csak szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy a _valóságban_ – szemben azzal, amit romantikus regényekben olvashatsz – sokféle nehézség adódhat, nem biztos, hogy már az első alkalommal minden úgy sikerül, ahogy szeretnénk. Ha például a méretek vagy a technikák nem találkoznak...

– Nem kell elmagyaráznod... – szakította félbe a holtsápadt Neville –, hallottam róla, hogy ez is olyasmi, amit tanulni és gyakorolni kell... Nem ez bánt, hanem... _Hanem, hogy egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy ez valóság lehet!_ – mondta volna legszívesebben.

Mindketten hallgattak egy ideig, majd ismét Luna szólalt meg:  
– Neville, gyere ide, és ölelj meg, légy szíves! – Mikor látta, hogy Neville milyen tanácstalan arcot vág, hozzátette:  
– Csak úgy, mint amikor a társas hoppanálást gyakoroljuk!

Ez segített. Neville eddig nem is gondolt rá, hogy ennek a műveletnek az első lépése az, hogy szorosan egymásba kapaszkodnak, szinte úgy, mintha ölelkeznének. Persze olyankor leginkább arra gondolt, hogy nem csak a saját testi épsége, hanem Lunáé is rajta múlik... Kicsit furcsállta is, hogy egyszer sem volt semmi bonyodalom, még egy árva kisujj sem maradt hátra egyszer sem...

Most, hogy nem volt mitől félnie, csak magához szorította a lányt, és várta a további utasításokat.

Nem jött további utasítás. Luna nem nézett rá, a szemét lehunyta, a fejét Neville mellére hajtotta, mintha a szíve dobogását hallgatná.

Neville nem tudta, mit tegyen. Luna talán azt várja, hogy megcsókolja? Vagy éppen ellenkezőleg, próbára akarja tenni, hogy képes-e megtartóztatni magát? Vajon tiltakozna? vagy nem bánná?... Vajon most kellene végre 'griffendéles bátorságot' mutatnia? Végül úgy döntött, hogy a 'nem bánná' nem elég: nem tesz semmit, amit Luna nem kér tőle.

Azt legalább nem tilthatja meg senki, hogy mélyen belélegezze Luna hajának illatát... Senki más nem keverné a gurgyökeret a hajsamponjába, gondolta Neville, de így, a zsályával és a kamillával elegyítve szinte kellemes... Az illat mintha magával sodorná, egyenesen egy napsütötte rétre, ahol a világról megfeledkezve hevernek a fűben, nem gondolva sem az ereklyékre, sem a háborúra...

– Most hogy érzed magad? – kérdezte Luna néhány perc várakozás után, anélkül, hogy a szemét kinyitotta volna.

– Én... nagyon jól – felelte Neville sután, mihelyst visszatért a való világba.  
– Olyan biztonságos, békés érzés – próbálta magyarázni –, mintha csak ketten lennénk az egész világon, és nem zavarhatna meg semmi...

– Ez jól hangzik. – Luna még mindig nem nézett fel. – Örülök, hogy te is így érzed... – Kicsit hallgatott, azután egyenesen a szemébe nézett.  
– Még mindig azt gondolod, hogy az előbb nem beszéltem komolyan? Hogy csak gúnyolni akartalak, vagy megbántani téged, esetleg bosszút állni azért a balesetért, ami nem is a te hibád volt?

Neville érezte, ahogy elönti a szégyen, hiszen pontosan ezeket a lehetőségeket mérlegelte az imént.  
– _Most már_ nem gondolom azt – vallotta be. – Honnan tudtad, hogy ez segít?

– Mert én is mindig így érzek ilyenkor: olyan nyugodtan, biztonságban, ahogy az előbb mondtad.

– Milyenkor? – értetlenkedett Neville, azután rájött.  
– Arra gondolsz, amikor együtt utazunk a... _a semmin keresztül,_ és csak _rajtam_ múlik, hogy egészben érkezünk-e meg, vagy darabokban?!

– Igen, pontosan olyankor – felelte Luna egyszerűen. – Mert tudom, bízhatok benned – látta, hogy Neville tiltakozni készül, de nem engedte magát félbeszakítani –, bízom abban, hogy megteszed, amire képes vagy – _annál többet_ nem is várok tőled.

– Ez valahogy túl egyszerűen hangzik! – panaszkodott Neville, félig már megkönnyebbülve, félig még hitetlenkedve.

– Mert ez ilyen egyszerű – mondta szelíden Luna.  
– Társak vagyunk ebben a küldetésben, és bízunk egymásban. Talán nem vagy olyan jó, mint amilyen _szeretnél lenni,_ de elég jó _nekem..._ És, mint kiderült, te vagy az egyetlen, akinek _én_ elég jó vagyok – tette hozzá tárgyilagosan, mindenféle sértődöttség nélkül.

– És ha eltekintünk attól, hogy a társad vagyok ebben a küldetésben, (ami néhány hónap, vagy néhány év után egyszer csak véget ér!) akkor mit gondolsz rólam... Akarom mondani, mi vagyok – vagy mit akarsz, hogy mi legyek – a számodra? A barátod? A szeretőd? A férjed? A gyerekeid apja? – sorolta a reménytelenség bátorságával, hiszen tudta, mi lesz a válasz: _Te nagyon kedves fiú vagy, de..._ vagy _Nem szeretném, ha félreértenél..._

– Igen – felelte egyszerűen Luna, azután, hogy megelőzze a következő kérdést, hozzátette:  
– Ezek közül mindegyik. Persze tudom, hogy ez nagy áldozat a részedről...

– Hogy micsoda? – kérdezte Neville, aki egy pillanatra a mennyben érezte magát, de most ismét elvesztette a fonalat, és már ismét kezdte azt hinni, hogy csak tévedés az egész... Milyen áldozat?

– ...mivel le kell mondanod minden más lányról, ideértve Hermionét és Ginnyt is.

Neville fellélegzett: szóval csak erről van szó  
– Ó, emiatt ne aggódj, ők úgysem akarnának velem járni, vagy... – Elhallgatott, mivel érezte, hogy nem ez a kérdés: nem a _lehetőség_ számít, hanem az _ő döntése._ Mély levegőt vett, és újrakezdte:  
– Ezennel ünnepélyesen lemondok minden más lányról; ahogy mugli barátaink szokták mondani: téged választalak; téged, mindenestül, teljes egészedben; és senki mást, csak téged. – Maga is meglepődött, milyen komolyan is hangzott ez a fogadalom, és mégis mennyire természetes és éppen ideillő.

– És te? – jutott hirtelen az eszébe –, te is beéred veled, ha... ha mondjuk egy napon találkozol _életed szerelmével,_ nem őt választod majd helyettem?

– Ugyan, Neville – pirongatta meg Luna szelíden –, azt hittem, megérted, hogy nincs külön szabály _rád,_ és külön szabály _rám:_ én is ugyanazt fogadom, amit te...  
– Egyébként, már találkoztam életem szerelmével... – folytatta álmodozó hangon.

Neville először arra gondolt, hogy nem is akarja tudni, ki volt az, de azután kitört belőle a kérdés, sőt szinte könyörgés:  
– Ugye nem Ron Weasley volt? – Alig mondta ki, már el is szégyellte magát, de nem tudta visszaszívni a kérdést.

– Nem ő, hanem Anthony Diggory – tudod, Diggoryék a legközelebbi szomszédaink, és míg nem jártunk Roxfortba, gyakran találkoztunk. Cedric persze négy évvel idősebb nálam, ő nem jöhetett számításba, de Tony... Ő nagyon tetszett nekem, és csodáltam, amiért olyan ügyes köpkőjátékos volt... Akkor ez elég is volt...

Neville megkönnyebbült, de kicsit csodálkozott is: sose látta Lunát Tonyval, még beszélgetni sem, nemhogy csókolózni, vagy összebújni... Nem mintha bánta volna, sőt, egyfajta _utólagos féltékenység_ vett rajta erőt: nyilván értelmetlen, de nagyon is erőteljes érzés, amely mintha a mellkasát szorította volna.  
– Hogyan ért véget?

– Valahogy úgy, hogy el sem kezdődött: _én_ éreztem, hogy _ő_ az én igazi szerelmem, a lelkem hiányzó fele: az, aki nélkül üres és céltalan az életem... – Nem volt semmilyen drámai hangsúly Luna szavaiban, de ettől csak még jobban fájtak Neville-nek. – Csodálatos érzés volt... a baj az volt, hogy _én_ nem voltam az _ő_ igazi szerelme. Ami azt illeti, az ő számára én csak a félbolond kislány voltam a szomszédból.

Neville nem tudta, helyénvaló-e vigasztalni a lányt... végül beérte azzal, hogy gyengéden ringatni kezdte, ahogy a karjában tartotta, de közben szégyen és a megkönnyebbülés furcsa elegyét érezte: Ha Tony nem lett volna olyan ostoba annak idején... most ő lehetne itt, neki pedig nem maradna más csak a magány...  
– Én is valahogy így éreztem... – vallotta be –, Hermione iránt... csak persze én nem mertem elmondani neki; nyilván éreztem, hogy reménytelen, hogy a kedvesség és a jószándékú segítség _nem_ a szerelem jele...

– Akkor mi ketten... sosem fogunk úgy érezni – kérdezte hirtelen –, ahogy az előbb mondtad: mint aki megtalálta a lelke hiányzó felét...? – Egy kicsit elpirult, mert az ő szájából ez valahogy közhelyesen hangzott.

– Ez is lehetséges – felelte Luna elgondolkozva. – De ne felejtsd el, hogy a romantikus szerelem, amiről beszélünk, nem valóság, csak illúzió.

– Mert a furmászok okozzák? – Neville abban a percben visszaszívta volna a kérdést, ahogy az elhagyta a száját, de már késő volt.

– Nem minden esetben – felelte Luna tárgyilagosan. – De ha valóság lenne, ha tényleg azt jelentené, hogy a két lélek összeér és elválaszthatatlanul összeforr, akkor hogyan lehetséges _egyoldalú_ szerelem? És hogyan _múlhatna_ el a szerelem, ha az tényleg a 'lelkek közötti elválaszthatatlan kapocs' lenne?

Neville elöntötte a már jól ismert _'Magamtól is rájöhettem volna'_ érzés. Mindez annyira kézenfekvő volt – így utólag.  
– Érzem, hogy igazad van, de nem lehet, hogy... Hogy az nem volt _igazi_ szerelem? Például az én esetem Hermionéval... lehet, hogy nem is a valódi Hermionéba voltam szerelmes, hanem egy _elképzelt_ Herminonéba, aki csak az én képzeletemben létezett?

– Persze hogy úgy volt: épp ebből lehet tudni, hogy az igazi szerelem volt – nyugtatta meg a lány.  
– Szerencse, hogy itt és most nem érzel így velem kapcsolatban.

– Szerencse? – ismételte zavarodottan.

– Hát persze – mondta Luna tárgyilagosan –, mert akkor az egyetlen tisztességes válasz az lett volna, hogy visszautasítsalak...

– Tényleg? Azt hinném, hogy éppen ellenkezőleg... – ámult Neville.

– Neville, bármilyen jó érzés is szerelmesnek lenni – sosem mondtam, hogy nem! –, ezt nem tagadhatod, hogy olyankor nem vagy a józan eszed birtokában... Szóval, ha azt találnád mondani, hogy én vagyok a tökéletes nő a számodra, akkor komolyan aggódnom kellene...

– De te igenis tökéletes vagy! – vágta rá Neville, de ahogy jobban belegondolt, rájött, hogy mire gondolhat Luna.  
– Igazad van, mi nem vagyunk egymás tökéletes párjai... – lehet, hogy ilyesmi a valóságban nincs is... – mi csak... megtanultunk alkalmazkodni egymáshoz, mert...

– Mert fontosak vagyunk egymásnak – segítette ki ismét Luna.  
– Emlékszel, amikor először láttál, rögtön tudtad, hogy én nem vagyok egészen normális... – Neville tiltakozni próbált, de Luna nem engedte, hogy félbeszakítsa –, mindenki észreveszi – mondta tárgyilagosan –, de nagyon kevesen vannak, akik nem akarnak _segíteni rajtam,_ lebeszélni a _furcsa hiedelmeimről..._ Örülök, hogy te egyike vagy ezeknek...

– És, emlékszel, amikor Harry felolvasta Dumbledore levelét, rajtad kívül mindenki _szemrehányóan_ nézett rám, amiért én vagyok itt az egyetlen hollóhátas... 'Miért éppen _Lüke Lovegood_ kell legyen az?!' ezt a kérdés látszott mindnyájuk arcán.

Neville szégyenkezett, mint akit érdemtelenül dicsérnek, de nem szólt közbe, mert kíváncsi volt, hová akar Luna eljutni ezzel.

– Például ezért szeretném _veled_ leélni az életem, és nem valaki mással... Persze – ahogy te is mondtad –, sokmindenben alkalmazkodnunk kell egymáshoz... Például tudom, hogy te nem szeretnéd az egész életedet _kitalált lények_ keresésével tölteni – de azért évente néhány hetet rászánhatsz a kedvemért, ugye?

–  Hát persze, ez méltányosnak hangzik, de... – Neville elpirult, amikor arra gondolt, hogy már sokkal korábban ki kellett volna mondania, amire most gondol, ha... ha nem félt volna ellentmondani Hermionénak.  
– ...de azt szeretném, ha nem neveznéd őket 'kitalált' lényeknek: én nem _hiszek_ úgy bennük, mint te, de nem is veszem eleve biztosra, hogy nem létezek... És tudom, hogy mennyire fontosak neked... különösen a morzsás szarvú szapirtyó.

– Nem tudta biztosan, folytassa-e ezt a gondolatot, de végül nem tudta _nem folytatni,_ ki kellett mondania:  
– Van is róla egy képed, egy varázsfestmény... véletlenül megláttam, amikor az előbb... – Szerencsére nem kellett elmagyaráznia, _hol és mikor_ látta, mert a furcsa kafferbivaly épp Luna bal kézfején tartózkodott.

– Őrá gondolsz? – mutatatta Luna. – Általában nagyon szemérmes: nem szokta hagyni, hogy mások láthassák... de ha te már korábban láttad, akkor ezért nem fél tőled... – magyarázta élénken.  
– Már nyolc éve megvan, még Anya festette nekem; ő volt az egyetlen, aki saját szemével látott élő morzsás szarvú szapirtyót... Nem is maradt fenn több kép róla... legalábbis mostanáig azt hittem. Különös egybeesés, igaz?

– Milyen egybeesés? – értetlenkedett Neville.

– Itt a kezeden, nézd csak!

Neville azt hitte, rosszul lát: a furcsa lény most az _ő_ kezén volt, és éppen _rákacsintott!_ De ahogy jobban megnézte, rájött, ez nem is ugyanaz a példány: az övé kicsit világosabb színű, körvonalai kerekebbek, a szarvai kisebbek, kecsesebbek... Semmi kétség, ez egy _másik_ morzsás szarvú szapirtyó – épp olyan varázsfestmény, mint Lunáé, sőt, valószínűleg annak a párja...

– Milyen szép! – lelkesedett Luna. – Mi a neve?

– _Selene_ – felelte gondolkodás nélkül, bár nem tudta, honnan vette ezt a nevet; és arra a kérdésre sem tudta volna a választ, hogy hogyan került Selene képe az ő bőrére.

Akárhogy is gondolkozott, nem talált rá semmilyen hihető magyarázatot, hihetetlent is csak egyetlenegyet:  
– Luna, azt hiszem, ez egy jelkép... annak a jelképe, hogy mi az előbb... – Itt elakadt, nem tudta kimondani, mit is tettek az előbb, hát megpróbálta másképp befejezni:  
– Te is tudod, hogy a mágikus szerződéseknél nem a ceremóniák és a pontos szavak a fontosak, hanem az _együttes akarat_ határozott kinyilvánítása, ahogy az ügyvédek mondanák... – Nem merte kimondani, hogy _milyen_ szerződésre gondol, de tudta, hogy nem sok kétség lehet.

– Ez kedves tőled – ragyogott Luna –, nem tudom, hogyan csináltad – (Én sem – vallotta be Neville) –, de szerintem ez sokkal jobb, mint egy jegygyűrű!

Neville végre kezdte elhinni, hogy nem történt semmilyen félreértés, és a minden a legjobban sikerült, amikor Luna a következő kérdéssel lepte meg:  
– Akarod, hogy elmondjuk a többieknek?

– Csak nem _szégyelled?_ – Elég volt egy pillantás Luna arcára, hogy megértse, milyen képtelenség ez... – _Engem_ akarsz megvédeni tőlük, igaz? – jött rá hirtelen.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Luna kitért a tekintete elől... – Néha elég sértő dolgokat tudnak mondani, még ha nem is szándékosan... Ha például Hermione megkérdezi, hogy _te is_ megbolondultál-e...

– Nem, azt Ron fogja kérdezni – pontosította Neville. – Hermione valami logikusabb magyarázatot fog találni... ő mindig kész arra, hogy megtalálja a rejtett összefüggéseket... – Nem is akart belegondolni a lehetséges magyarázatokba, hiszen nem volt olyan, amelyik legalább egyikükre nézve ne lett volna sértő...

– Bármit is mond ő, vagy a többiek, én nem akarok titkolózni, és főleg nem fogok szégyenkezni miattad! – mondta határozottan. – Legkevésbé a nagymamám előtt – jutott eszébe hirtelen. Furcsa, de most még ez a gondolat sem tudta elvenni a bátorságát. A nagymamája nyilván haragudni fog, amiért csak utólag értesül az eseményekről, és lehet, hogy lesz néhány keresetlen szava Neville-hez, de arra biztos nem vetemedik, hogy _Lunát_ megbántsa...

– Nem lenne itt az ideje, hogy megcsókolj? – szakította félbe a gondolatait Luna kérdése.

Neville sejtette, hogy ez a kérdés igazából azt jelenti: _Örülök, hogy így gondolod!..._ Persze attól még a kérdés választ vár, jutott eszébe...  
– De tudsz róla, hogy ez is olyasmi, ami esetleg nem sikerül elsőre? – kérdezett vissza ártatlanul –, lehet, hogy sok gyakorlásra lesz szükség, amíg tökéletesen megy?

– Részemről rendben van – hagyta jóvá Luna –, nagyon is kedvet érzek a sok gyakorláshoz... feltéve, hogy nem fogod azt mondani, hogy jobb volt, amikor az előző barátnőddel csináltad...

– Nem fogom – ígérte Neville könnyű szívvel. Nem akart most rákérdezni, hogy vajon Luna tapasztaltabb-e a csókolózásban, mint ő maga, különösen, hogy valami fontosabb jutott az eszébe.  
– Nem bánod, ha egyelőre nem megyünk _tovább_ a csókolózásnál? vagy legalábbis nem _sokkal_ tovább? Nem azért, mert bármit is megbántam, vagy meggondoltam magam – sietett leszögezni –, hanem azért, mert... mert szeretném, ha előbb túl lennénk ezen a háborún... és te betöltenéd a tizenhetet... és előbb bemutatnál az apádnak...

– És – jutott még valami az eszébe –, nem egy hotelszobában történne meg... úgy értem, egy olyan hotelszobában, ahová bármikor benyithat valaki kopogás nélkül...

Az utolsó mondat már nem is Lunának szólt, hanem az ajtón ebben a pillanatban belépőknek. Hermione felháborodottnak látszott, Harry aggódónak, az utolsóként belépő Ron arcán pedig mintha valamiféle cinkos mosoly bujkált volna.

– Neville Longbottom! – kezdte Hermione olyan hangon, ami mindnyájukat Minerva McGalagony legrosszabb pillanataira emlékeztette. – Lennél szíves megmagyarázni _ezt?!_

Neville szinte látta magát rémülten hátraugrani és zavartan mentegetőzni: _'Nem csináltunk semmi rosszat!'..._ De hát, emlékeztette magát, tényleg nem csináltunk semmit, amit szégyellnünk vagy tagadnunk kellene. Ez a gondolat erőt öntött bele: egy lépést sem hátrált, sőt, szinte bátran nézett Hermionéra.

Az a _valami,_ amit Hermione magyarázatot várva mutatott fel, egy egyszerű papírlap volt: az a lista, amire az egyes ereklyék kutatásának felelőseit írták fel néhány héttel ezelőtt.

_Griffendél Godrik sisakja – Miss Hermione Granger; Ronald Weasley  
Hollóháti Hedvig diadémja – Miss Luna Longbottom; Neville Longbottom  
Hugrabug Helga kelyhe – Miss Susan Bones; Dean Thomas  
Mardekár Malazár medálja – Harry Potter; Miss Ginevra Weasley_

Persze Neville sokszor látta már ezt a listát, azt is jól tudta, melyik az a sor, illetve _két sor,_ amelyikre Ron még ránézni sem tud fogcsikorgatás nélkül... De várjunk csak, kapott észbe, a második sorban most _nem_ az állt, amire emlékezett:

_Hollóháti Hedvig diadémja – Mrs Luna Lovegood-Longbottom; Neville Longbottom_

Szóval sikerült! Ez az írás azt bizonyítja, hogy _nem_ történt tévedés, Selene képe _nem_ véletlenül jelent meg rajta, hogy Luna _tényleg_ a felesége!

És mégis, valami nem volt rendjén: itt van Ron, Harry és Hermione, mindkettejük barátai – nem kellene gratuláljanak? vállon veregessék? sok boldogságot kívánjanak? Nem tehetnének legalább annyit élete legfontosabb napján, hogy ne nézzenek rá _szemrehányóan?_ Talán az bántja őket, hogy nem volt ünnepélyes szertartás?... Ahogy figyelmesen végignézett barátai arcán, rájött, hogy ennél komolyabb lehet a baj.

– Úgy látszik, a varázslat, ami az írást védi az illetéktelenektől, arra is képes, hogy frissítse a listát, ha változás történik – felelte végül kitérően, bár tudta, hogy Hermione ezt már magától is kitalálta.

– Azt szeretném tudni, hogy _mit jelent_ ez! – követelte Hermione.

– Mit jelenthetne? – értetlenkedett Neville. De ahogy végignézett az Hermione, Harry és Ron arcán, szinte látta a homlokukra írva, mit is gondolnak.  
– _Nem_ jelenti azt, hogy bármelyikünk is megbolondult volna, vagy hogy valamilyen rossz tréfát akarnánk űzni, Ron – kezdte a legkönnyebbel.

– Sem azt, Harry, hogy ki akarunk szállni a háborúból... vagy nászútra utazni kutatóút helyett. Minden, amit megígértünk, éppúgy áll, mint eddig.

Harry valamelyest megkönnyebbült, de nem egészen.  
– Ez nagyon szép, Nev', reméltem is, hogy ezt mondod, de mi lesz, ha... vagyis most, hogy Luna... – Harry remélte, hogy valaki a segítéségére siet, végül feladta, és másképp folytatta: – Amikor megláttuk, hogy a névsor megváltozott, azonnal rájöttünk... vagyis _Hermione_ azonnal rájött, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy...

– Hogy nem tudtunk várni a szexszel, és nem hallottunk még a fogamzásgátlásról? – találta ki Neville.  
– Hogy csak azért házasodtunk össze, mert már megfogant az első gyerekünk? – Talán életében először fordult elő vele, hogy _fölényben_ érezte magát Hermionéval szemben... furcsa érzés volt, és nagyon is kellemes... Különösen, hogy Luna, akit még mindig a karjában tartott, teljesen átengedte neki a tárgyalását irányítását.

– Honnan tudhattam volna, hogy nem így van? – védekezett Hermione, halványan elpirulva.

– Ez a névsor – mutatta Neville –, el van varázsolva, hogy kövesse a változásokat... Ezért láttad rajta Luna nevét megváltozni... És ha Luna állapotos lenne, akkor most _három_ nevet kellene látnod ebben a sorban.

– Erre nem gondoltam – ismerte el Hermione egyszerre bosszúsan és megkönnyebbülve –, de akkor miért ilyen hirtelen határoztátok el magatokat...?

Tényleg, miért épp most, kérdezte önmagát Neville. Miért nem sokkal hamarabb? Ha nem történik ma ez a kis baleset, mikorra jutott volna el idáig? Mit is feleljen most Hermionénak?

– Azt kérdezted, _mit jelent ez_ – kezdte végül. – Hát, azt hiszem, valami olyasmit jelent, hogy mi ketten... egyfajta megállapodást kötöttünk – önmagát is meglepte, hogy milyen prózaian hangzik ez a szó, de valahogy mégis ezt érezte most helyénvalónak –, hogy a hátralévő életünket együtt akarjuk leélni...  
– Persze csak ha túl leszünk ezen a háborún – sietett ismét megnyugtatni Harryt.

– Talán veszünk egy kis házat vidéken... Luna segít Mr Lovegoodnak, én pedig... talán egy kis kertészetet nyithatnék, hiszen egyedül a növényekhez értek... És segítenénk egymásnak... bizonyos kutatásokban... – szándékosan nem részletezte, milyenekben.  
– Azután pedig... – elakadt a hangja, hiszen erről még nem is beszéltek Lunával.

– Én három gyereket tervezek szülni – szólalt meg végre Luna is –, azt hiszem, ahhoz te közreműködésedre is szükség lesz. Ami azt illeti – fordult a többiekhez –, épp valami ilyesmiről volt szó, amikor benyitottatok...

Ahogy Harry becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, még hallották, amint Hermione megkérdezi Rontól – mégpedig olyan hangon, amit bárki más esetében _ábrándosnak_ lehetne nevezni –, hogy vajon nem juttat-e ez neki is eszébe valamit...

– Szóval, Mr Longbottom, készen áll egy kis _gyakorlásra?_ – fordult vissza Luna Neville-hez, szinte meg nem történtté téve az iménti közjátékot.

– Természetesen, Mrs Longbottom – felelte Neville engedelmesen.

* * *

_PS: Apa, van még egy dolog, amit tudnod kell Neville-ről: ő meg én ma délután összeházasodtunk, vagyis mostantól Neville a vejed. A részletekről majd legközelebb.  
Csókol szerető lányod, Luna._


End file.
